<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diaphanophilia by silverserpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762217">Diaphanophilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverserpent/pseuds/silverserpent'>silverserpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Kink - Pacfic Rim [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverserpent/pseuds/silverserpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's pwp and exercise in porn is brought to you by the letter D!</p>
<p>Diaphanophilia -  Sexual fondness for viewing nudity through diaphanous fabrics such as veils, underwear, baby-dolls, etc.</p>
<p>Chuck is acting squirrely.  Raleigh wants to know why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Kink - Pacfic Rim [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diaphanophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! </p>
<p>I have updated again - Twice in a week.  How exciting!  Anyways, hope you like this one.  I tried hard to be a bit more descriptive, so hopefully it comes off well. Please enjoy and let me know what you think with a kudos or a comment. :)</p>
<p>Here we go.</p>
<p>Diaphanophilia -  Sexual fondness for viewing nudity through diaphanous fabrics such as veils, underwear, baby-dolls, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuck never seemed to be into spontaneous sex.  Which honestly didn’t make sense in Raleigh’s mind view of who Chuck was as a person.  It didn’t seem to... fit.  For someone who was so volatile in his emotions and physicality to turn into a prudish person momentarily, often before returning to pounce on Raleigh with a voracious sexual appetite, just didn’t seem right.</p>
<p>Raleigh didn’t really talk to anyone about it and especially did not ask Chuck in case it was a hang up of his or something else.  He didn’t want to somehow embarrass the guy who seemed to be strangely sensitive about certain subjects.  Raleigh mentioned his brief retreats once to Mako and she stayed suspiciously quiet.  She had known Chuck for a long time and he wondered if she knew something, but didn’t pry.</p>
<p>It was fine though.  He was happy with Chuck – mysteries, quirks, and idiosyncrasies.  And while Raleigh was truly content it did eventually come to a head.</p>
<p>They were making out one day, very hot and heavy.  Chuck was letting him stroke through his clothes, rub though his shirt, and even remove his shirt, but was firmly staying in his pants.  When Raleigh started really trying to take his pants off in earnest, Chuck kissed him firmly and scrambled off the bed.  “I need to go to the bathroom I’ll be back.” And all but bolted to the bathroom.  And Raleigh sat back and wondered as to why Chuck suddenly left him.  They had been making out for a good ten minutes before they got to his room.  He had to have known that it was headed towards pants off time per usual when they got there, so if he needed to go so bad, why did he wait till they were both amped up and ready to go?  Hell they were already in bed together.  Where was the logic?  It’s not like he had food poisoning.</p>
<p>Chuck came back from the bathroom quickly looking raring to go.  Too quickly to have actually used the bathroom, so Raleigh sat up and Chuck paused in his advance.  “What?”  He asked.</p>
<p>Raleigh sighed and stood.  “Anytime we do anything you seem to need to leave suddenly when things start progressing.”</p>
<p>“Not all the time though”  Chuck protested, though his cheeks were red.</p>
<p>“I mean your right not every time…” Raleigh thought about it slowly.  He had to admit that was actually true.  Sometimes when Chuck was the one who was feeling frisky he would find Raleigh and it would immediately be go time with no intermission.  Raleigh tried to think back and started puzzling it out loud, “Any time you come onto me and are like planning it you don’t.”  Chuck froze. “When it’s spontaneous… Or when I come on to you…. You run and...”  Raleigh eyes narrowed and Chuck looked like he was choking on his own tongue, prompting Raleigh to ask suspiciously,  “What are you hiding?” </p>
<p>“Nothing.”  Chuck whispered quickly.  </p>
<p>“Yeah like a believe that for a second.”  Raleigh said frown starting to cover his face.  “You are hiding something from me and I would like to know what that is.”<br/>
Chuck flushed and raised his voice, “What?  You gonna stop what we’re doing here if I don’t come clean on something that isn’t a concern of yours?”  He was feeling ornery at this point and Raleigh’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at his sudden shift, he thought they were passed the combative portion of their relationship.  Not that they didn’t get into it still, but it was more play fighting and less quick aggression now days.  Chuck must have been embarrassed by something to be like this.   </p>
<p>“No Chuck.”  Raleigh sighed.  “No of course not.”  He reached out for Chuck to take his hand.  Chuck relented after a forty seconds of stubborn silence before reaching out and taking Raleigh’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his side.  Raleigh kissed Chuck’s temple and whispered softly, “I just feel like your holding back from me and I want you to trust me.” Chuck sighed next to him.  “But I also don’t want to pressure you.  So I’ll wait and try not to pester you about it.”</p>
<p>Chuck’s focus wasn’t on Raleigh and he was caught up in his head.  Mood effectively killed Raleigh went back on the bed and pulled Chuck with him to having the big Aussie lay on his chest while he was processing whatever was circling his brain.  Raleigh closed his eyes to listen in to Chuck’s breathing, trying to center himself on it and relax into the slowly deescalating arousal.  He wouldn’t sleep, but listening to the steady respiration pattern of Chuck Hansen did assure him that they hadn’t fucked up.  He hadn’t left. </p>
<p>Chuck suddenly bolted upright though and Raleigh tried not to panic as his brain flashed to the earlier times in their relationship where they would fight and he would not hear from him for a week.  But instead of gathering shirt and boots and heading towards the door Chuck swiftly moved back into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Raleigh watched the door close and lay back on the bed.  Fuck.  He shouldn’t have said anything.  He should have just let Chuck keep being mysterious.  But it had just come out of his mouth.  He couldn’t help it.  He wanted to know why Chuck would leave him worrying that maybe he was somehow uncomfortable or something.  He didn’t really know.</p>
<p>Two minutes later the door cracked open and Chuck’s voice rang out, “You can’t make fun of me.”</p>
<p>Raleigh was confused propped himself up on his elbows to look at the cracked door Chuck was talking though.   “I’m not gonna make fun of you, Chuck.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”  Chuck asked sounding hesitant.</p>
<p>Raleigh was concerned now but tried to make his voice as soothing as possible when he said, “Of course Chuck.”</p>
<p>The door swung open and Chuck walked out kind of half shielding his crotch shyly, which was strange as shyly was never a descriptor that would apply to Chuck.   And yet the blush that would normally appear halfway into a thorough fucking was already blooming down his chest from his ears.  When he seemed to mentally set himself he pulled his hands around behind his back and stared at the ceiling to avoid Raleigh’s gaze, the blush on his cheeks darkening.</p>
<p>Raleigh was stunned.  Chuck stood almost fully naked in front of him, but for the sheer patterned thong that encased Chuck’s package.   Feminine patterned with swirls and a deep red color that stood out beautifully against his skin.  Raleigh didn’t know how to respond, but except with the open gape of his mouth. “You’re judging me.”  Chuck growled, still refusing to look in Raleigh’s direction.</p>
<p>“No Chuck.  I’m really not.”  Raleigh said his voice coming out breathier then expected. Realizing his silence was being misinterpreted and he started talking fast, “You look so sexy right now.”</p>
<p>Chuck leveled him with a scowl. “Ha ha, you jerk.”</p>
<p>Raleigh sat up at the edge of the bed and insisted, “No Chuck.  I fucking mean it.  You are so hot right now. Come here.”</p>
<p>Chuck looked unsure, but wandered over and before he could sit Raleigh grabbed his hips and kept him standing in front of him so his crotch was at Raleigh’s face level for closer inspection.   He licked his lips and positioned his thumb to slide in Chuck’s hip crease where skin met delicate fabric.  Chuck shuddered above him and leaned forward resting his arms on the empty upper bunk watching Raleigh’s face for reactions.  </p>
<p>Raleigh glanced up to his eyes and began grazing the back of his hand up Chuck’s inner thigh until he landed with his index finger nestling between the firm round globes of Chuck’s ass, the long edge of his palm cradled Chuck’s balls as his thumb was gently teasing the encased tip.  “When did you start doing this?”  He asked curiously staring up at Chuck’s glazed, but bright shinning eyes.  </p>
<p>Chuck licked his lips and said, “There was a girl I went out with for a while during academy.  She -”  </p>
<p>Raleigh gently stroked the long line of his palm and index over Chuck’s perineum and balls in one long, smooth pull then twisted to cup his full stiffening dick in the lace.  Chuck stopped talking and broke into a guttural moan, thrusting into Raleigh’s palm.  Chuck’s eyes fluttered shut and Raleigh smirked pleased with himself prompting, “She?…”</p>
<p>Chuck refocused again breathing out, “She had me try on her panties once or twice for a laugh…”  Chuck thrust again, but focused enough to continue, “It felt nice.”</p>
<p>Raleigh nodded and moved his hand off Chuck and back to his hip and leaned forward licking Chuck’s hardening dick through the lace.  It was a tantalizing roughness on his tongue that countered how delicate it looked. “Well you look incredible.” He whispered, his breath ghosting over that sensitive skin.  Chuck groaned and his knees buckled as Raleigh licked him again through soft fabric straining over hard heat. </p>
<p>Chuck leaned harder against the bed frame and Raleigh traced the edge of the fabric around his hip with his fingertips and realized when he felt more skin then expected, “Is this a thong?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Was Chuck’s breathy return.  “Got use to it in the flight suits.”  </p>
<p>It was an unspoken part of a pilot’s uniform.  A jock strap or a thong to keep the junk in place while having minimal chaffing.  They were just never as decorative or delicate as what Chuck was wearing.  Raleigh palmed his ass and held him still as he mouthed over Chuck’s encased dick, sucking hard through the fabric.  Chuck whined high in the back of his throat and squirmed onto his toes as Raleigh held him in place, his fingers digging into that plump and muscular ass.</p>
<p>When Chuck was groaning continuously and his dick hard enough that Raleigh swore he could feel ridged of his veins through the lace fabric he let go of him bringing his left hand perpendicular to Chuck’s legs and inched it up skimming the sensitive flesh of his thighs til his palm sat flat just behind Chuck’s balls.  He followed the fabric of the thong with his middle finger gently caressing over that tight muscular pucker beneath the thin line of satin between his cheeks.  Chuck groaned and widened his stance to accommodate Raleigh’s hand and closed his eyes unable to take the overwhelming sensation. </p>
<p>Raleigh just continued his insistent pressure, repeatedly sliding his finger over the inch of fabric covering Chuck’s sensitive hole. With his other hand he gently eased Chuck’s firm cock out of the front of the lingerie just so the waist band held it flat against his abs that were contracting so deliciously with each teasing press of Raleigh’s fingers to his hole.  “Fuck… Rals… please…”  Raleigh didn’t know what Chuck was begging for-  to sit on the bed, to be fingered, for release – it didn’t matter.  He leaned forward and sucked on the exposed tip Chuck’s dick and god that taste was wonderful.  The salty precum was proof positive that Chuck was losing it.  Raleigh was close as well with his now fully hard dick still painfully encased in his pants.</p>
<p>Raleigh sealed his lips around the head and sucked hard.  Chuck moaned and began small hard thrusts into that warm moist heat before trying to grind back onto that teasing digit that he wanted inside of him.  Raleigh held still and let Chuck chase his climax, world narrowing to the heat and press, needy and wanting.    Raleigh felt Chuck’s balls draw up against his chin signaling the end was near and pulled off.  </p>
<p>“No! Fuck!”  Chuck growled in frustration. His pupils were blown wide with desire and his abs clenching as it tried to chase that orgasm that had been so close.  Raleigh licked him again through the fabric moist with spit and precum clinging to the outline of Chuck.</p>
<p>Raleigh pulled him down to the bed and rolled him onto his back.  God he looked so good with a full body blush that almost looked like a sunburn.  Chuck let himself be maneuvered and Raleigh stripped off the thong and kept hold of the damp cloth in his fist.  He stripped off his own pants quickly and laid down on top of Chuck and slotting his hard dick between Chuck’s legs nudging up behind his balls.  </p>
<p>Raleigh began thrusting tightly skin only slightly catching against Chuck’s spit and sweat dampened skin.  He wrapped his hand still clutching the thong around Chuck’s dick and started jacking him in earnest.  Chuck arched away from the bed taunt with the tension, repeated wish of “please, please, please…”</p>
<p>Raleigh felt his oncoming orgasm and pressed his face against Chuck’s neck, biting and sucking, before he whispered.  “You looked so fucking good in these.” </p>
<p>Chuck gasped harshly and came, wet heat slicking the space between their bellies.  Chuck was still shuddering as Raleigh began thrusting sharper pressing his forehead to Chuck’s shoulder as he chased his orgasm.  A handful of times more and Raleigh came hard biting down trying to muffle his moan.  </p>
<p>They lay motionless except for the small shudders that racked their bodies, trying to catch their breath, Chuck’s arms came up and he was stroking Raleigh’s back in a loose embrace.  Raleigh shifted and rolled off of Chuck, using the laced underwear he still held to gently clean up their stomach’s and then spread Chuck’s legs gently to clean up his release.  Chuck was lying back with eyes closed and he looked like he was about to doze off, when Raleigh came back up the bed.  “Thank you for telling me.”  He whispered and kissed Chuck’s temple.  He always got sleepy after an intense orgasm and Raleigh chuckled as the ginger man muttered a soft agreement and cuddled in closer to him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bit later Chuck awoke and rolled over from his place between Raleigh and the wall and stretched feeling warm from their earlier activities.  The glow of the laptop screen illuminated Raleigh’s face as he surfed around on the internet and he rolled to cuddled any available skin that was not being covered by the laptop. </p>
<p>“What have you been researching today insomnia king?”  Chuck asked kissing the exposed hip and closing his eyes again content to listen to Raleigh prattle on about whatever thing he was learning about or media he was consuming when normally people would be sleeping.</p>
<p>Raleigh threaded his fingers through Chuck’s hair and said, “I bought you things while you were out.”</p>
<p>Chuck raised his head and propped it on his hand as he looked at the screen expectantly. </p>
<p>Raleigh pulled up orders from various companies.  A variety of scantily made lingerie of different materials and patterns.  One order seemed to have a sheer camisole in it.  Chuck swallowed hard before looked up at Raleigh, “You really liked it?”</p>
<p>It wasn’t as cocksure as he usually voiced things, so Raleigh bent over and kissed him soundly. Then pulled back to say “I really, really liked it Chuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>